


New Beginnings

by Borne_Trickster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't worry, F/M, Getting the hang of this., Itachi's slightly broken, M/M, Naruto can help.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borne_Trickster/pseuds/Borne_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Itachi survived and Naruto brought him back to the village. After being pardoned by the Hokage, there are still other ninjas that would love to get their hands on the Uchiha genius. Oh and Sasuke is here as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story about a year ago and through various visits to the hospital, have not finished yet. This was originally posted on FF.net, but for various reasons, I have removed it from there.  
> Anyway, I have a general idea of where this is going... it may take me longer to finish than I thought, but, it will be finished!!!

Sasuke lay quietly near his wife, listening to the sounds of the night. It had been 6 months since he had returned to Konoha, with Yukiko by his side. He was lucky that the new Hokage, Shikamaru, understood what had happened and had even given his brother a posthumous pardon.

 

He was so busy reminiscing that he almost missed the knocking at his window. Slipping out of his futon quietly, he padded to the window and opened it slowly. A blonde head was looking around. “Damnit, Naruto, what do you want at this hour?”

Naruto looked up at him and grinned. “Oi, Sasuke, get to the hospital, now!” he said, “I have a surprise for you!”

The Uchiha cocked his head and shrugged. “Give me five minutes,” he mumbled and shut the window.

Naruto grinned and sat on the porch, waiting impatiently. 

 

Sasuke moved quietly, pulling on his clothing. Yukiko sighed and shifted. “Sasuke, what’s wrong?” she whispered

Sasuke smiled and knelt down. “Nothing,” he said, “Naruto just needs me to come and see something, though, I am wondering why it can’t wait until morning.”

He kissed her gently and ran his hand through her hair. She smiled. “I will be back shortly, “he said, “Go back to sleep.”

 

He slipped from the house and glared at Naruto. “What?” he groused.

Naruto simply grinned and walked away. “Come on!”

They walked through the silent streets of Konoha, Naruto bouncing along, and Sasuke shaking his head as they walked. Sakura was waiting for them at the entrance. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Naruto. “He woke up and was wondering where the hell you had went,” she snapped, “If I had known, I would have been able to tell him!”

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned. “I didn’t think he would wake before I got back,” he said. 

Sakura growled and smacked him. “Next time, think.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Who am I here to see?” he asked.

The Kunoichi turned to him and grinned. “Come on,” she said, “Naruto, go up there and make sure he is calm!”

Naruto nodded and took off. Sakura took Sasuke’s hand and led him to a waiting room near the surgery. She sat him down and grinned. “Just let Naruto check and he will come out to tell us if it is all right for you to go in.”

Sasuke snorted. “Why are we waiting on the moron’s word?” he asked, “Aren’t you the medic here?”

Sakura sighed. “The patient, for some odd reason, trusts Naruto.”

 

 

Naruto slipped into the room and smiled at the patient. “Did you miss me, Itachi?” he asked.

Black eyes glared at the smug blonde. “Hmmm, no,” he said softly, “Why would I?”

Blue eyes sparkling madly, Naruto strode over to the bed and touched Itachi’s face. “You did,” he whispered.

Itachi closed his eyes and nodded. “I am beginning to hate waking alone,” he mumbled, “What did you do to me?”

Naruto laughed and kissed a pale hand. “I loved you,” he said, “I love you, that is what I did.” 

Black eyes focused on blue. “Hmm, you do,” he said, “So, where did you go?”  
“To get Sasuke,” Naruto said, “You are out of danger and figured it would be a good time for him to see you.”

Itachi stiffened. Naruto sighed and kissed him gently. “It will be fine,” he whispered, “I will be in here with you.”

Glaring, Itachi shook his head. “I am not afraid,” he snapped, “I..I don’t know what to say to him.”

“It will come,” Naruto said, “Now, relax, or I am going to send him home.”

“He will be angry,” Itachi pointed out, “You probably woke him.”

Laughing, Naruto walked to the door. “You’re right, I did.”

Sasuke looked up as a door opened and he glared at Naruto, who poked his head out. “Oi, get in here,” the blonde said, “and keep your voice down.”

Sakura smiled and stood with Sasuke. “Are you going to stay in there, Naruto?”

Naruto nodded. “Ya, he seems kinda off right now,” he said, “I will call you if anything happens.”

She nodded. “Well, I have to go back and do my rounds before I can go home,” she said, “I will be here for about two more hours.”

Both men nodded and waved as she walked away. Sasuke then turned to Naruto. “What is going on?” he asked, “Who is this person?”  
Naruto grinned and shook his head. “Come on.”

 

Itachi watched the door carefully after Naruto walked out. He could hear them in the hall, but was not sure what was being said. He strained to hear, but couldn’t make anything out. When the door began to open, he sat back in the bed.

Naruto led Sasuke into the room. Black eyes widened as Itachi looked at his brother for the first time in over a year… and without hatred. Sasuke gasped when he saw his brother. “Itachi?” he whispered.

The older man smiled nervously and nodded. “Naruto found me, after our fight,” he said, “He brought me back here.”

Sasuke turned to Naruto. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he growled.

Naruto shrugged and walked next to the bed. “Because we weren’t sure he was going to make it,” he said, “I didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

Slouching a little, Sasuke walked to his brother’s bed side. He flinched when he saw how thin Itachi was. “Naruto, can you let us talk for a minute?” he asked.

Naruto looked at Itachi and the older man nodded. “I will be fine,” he said.

The blonde nodded and leaned over to kiss Itachi. “I will be right outside,” he said.

Sasuke’s eyes widened. “What.. Why..?” he stuttered.

Naruto slipped out quickly, ignoring Sasuke. Itachi laughed softly at his brother’s face. “What is wrong, Sasuke?” he asked after Naruto had shut the door.

“How long have you and Naruto been…..? Sasuke trailed off.

Itachi cocked his head and then smiled. “Together?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Hmmm, about 4 months,” he said, “I got used to Naruto being here when I woke, talking to me and helping me.”

Sasuke nodded. “I see,” he said, “How did you survive?”

Itachi’s eyes got a faraway look in them and he took a deep breath. “Naruto found me shortly after our battle,” he said, “Kisame had taken off, to see to you, thinking I was dead… Naruto had heard that you were near and came looking.. I was nearly dead by the time he and Sakura found me.”

He shook his head. “Sakura was able to keep me alive until they arrived here and the Hokage was able to heal me, with help of course.”

Sasuke sighed and sat on the bed. “When do you get to leave?” he asked.

Itachi shrugged. “I am not sure,” he said, “Naruto wanted to take me to his home sometime soon, but, with all of his missions, it would be impossible.”

Sasuke cocked his head. “Oh, you can’t stay alone,” he said, “Well, you could always stay with Yukiko and I when Naruto is away.”

Itachi looked at Sasuke cautiously. “Are you sure about that?” he asked, “I will need a lot of help, and do not wish to be a burden to you or Naruto.”

The younger man shook his head. “I doubt Naruto will find you a burden,” he said, “Naruto tends to throw his entire soul into things.”

“I noticed.”

Sasuke smiled. He took Itachi’s hand and held it gently. “I am ready to put this behind me,” he said, “I am tired of fighting and revenge, I want to be family.”

Itachi looked away. “I don’t think that I deserve it,” he said.

“Bull shit,” Sasuke said, bluntly, “You do deserve it, you did what you could to protect me, to make sure that I survived, well, I did and I am happy now.”

The older man shifted and absently rubbed his leg. “I know,” he said, “I just..”

“Let’s not dwell on the bad,” Sasuke interrupted, “Do you want to go home with Naruto and stay with my wife when he is on missions?”  
His brother opened his mouth to answer, and then doubled over in pain. “Damn!” he moaned, holding onto his leg

Sasuke jumped up and ran to the door. “Naruto, there is something wrong!” he said.

Naruto rushed in and was by Itachi’s side quickly. “Your leg?” he asked.

Itachi nodded. The blonde sighed and lifted the blanket. “No!” Itachi snapped.

“What?”

Black eyes focused on the other Uchiha and Naruto groaned. “He is going to find out eventually,” he said.

“Find out what?” Sasuke asked.

“Nothing!” Itachi said quickly.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. “What the hell is wrong?” he said dangerously.

Naruto sighed and glanced at Itachi, who was trying to hide behind his hair. “Itachi lost one of his legs,” he said, “The disease that was killing him, it started to destroy nerve endings and blood vessels in his legs, we could save one, but the other was too far gone.”

Sasuke turned to his brother and sighed. “That was what you were worried about?” he asked, exasperated, “Itachi, I want us to be brothers again, don’t hide anything from me.”

Naruto sighed and pulled the blanket back. “Itachi, why didn’t you tell me it was burning?” he asked, “you have a small infection, not surprised, but, you need to tell us when the pain changes.”

Black eyes closed. “Pain is pain to me right now,” he said.

Naruto shook his head and looked at Sasuke sadly. “It is late,” he said, “Itachi needs to sleep some more, and I am sure that your wife misses you, so, go home and I will talk to you later.”

The younger Uchiha nodded. “Yeah, he looks tired,” he said, “Naruto, walk me to the entrance?”

He nodded and kissed Itachi gently. “I will be right back,” he said.

Itachi didn’t look at him or Sasuke. Naruto sighed and walked Sasuke out of the room. He stopped by the front desk. “Keep an eye on Itachi,” he said, “He is really out of it right now and have a medic check his leg… I think it is infected again.”

The nurse nodded and called for Sakura. Naruto sighed and caught up with Sasuke. “So, do you really love him?” Sasuke asked quietly.

“Yes, I wouldn’t have spent most of my savings keeping him in the hospital in the Ninja wing if I didn’t.”

Black eyes widened. “How are you going to live, if you take him home?”  
Naruto shrugged. “I think Shikamaru has something planned, possibly keeping me here and having me work on defense of the village,” he said, “I can keep close to Itachi and not have to worry too much.”

Sasuke shook his head. “Yukiko will be able to help,” he said, “That way, you can keep taking short missions.”

“Would she be able to lift him?” the blonde asked, “For a while, he will not be able to get around on his own, we are not even sure he will have the strength to relearn how to walk.”

“Damn,” Sasuke muttered, “Perhaps we could take alternating missions, so I could help as well, I don’t want him stuck there for the rest of his life.”

Naruto looked up at the dark sky and sighed. “I know, I don’t either,” he said, “But, I don’t want him hurt.”

Sasuke sighed and stopped. “Look, go back to Itachi, we will figure something out in the morning.”

“Good,” Naruto said and smiled at Sasuke, “He was worried that you wouldn’t want to see him.” 

“Ahhh, I understand,” he answered, “A few months back, I wouldn’t have wanted to, I guess I was still angry, now, I don’t know, I am kind of excited to have him back.”

Naruto laughed. “I will be happy to get him out of that hospital,” he said, “the bed is really uncomfortable!”

Sasuke shook his head. “All right, I will see you after I talk to Yukiko; I may even bring her here to meet Itachi.”

“Cool, see you later then.”

The friends parted ways, Sasuke hurrying home to tell his wife the good news and Naruto hurrying back to Itachi’s side. Both were wondering how they could work this out and become a family.

 

 

 

Sasuke slid the door open as quietly as he could, but, Yukiko was awake and waiting for him. She smiled and motioned for him to sit next to her. “What happened?” she asked, “Naruto isn’t one to be up this late at night.”  
“My brother is alive,” he said, “He is in the hospital right now.”

“Does he want to come here?”

Sasuke shook his head. “No, he wants to live with Naruto,” he said, “But, we need to work something out, because he cannot be on his own for a while.”

Yukiko cocked her head, thinking. “What kind of help will he need?”

“He is missing one leg, and the other is not that strong,” Sasuke said, “So, he will need physical help, I am worried though, he still looks bad.”

Yukiko smiled. “Between the three of us, we can help him,” she said, “I am sure that Naruto will not let him fade away.”

Sasuke nodded. “Ya, he is too stubborn to give up,” he said, smirking, “Why do you think I ended up back in Konoha?”

“Ah, I see,” she said, “He drug you back here kicking and screaming?”

Sasuke laughed and nodded. “Yup.”

Yukiko gave Sasuke a gentle kiss and smiled. “I have a few ideas, but, let us sleep and we will discuss it at a more reasonable hour.”

Smiling, Sasuke led her back to the bedroom.

Naruto hurried back to Itachi’s room. He smiled when he walked in. The older man was asleep, curled up on Naruto’s pillow. Naruto quickly stripped and slid in beside him. Itachi shifted, moving closer to the blond, his hands on Naruto’s chest. “My love,” Naruto whispered, curling around Itachi.

 

It was well past noon when Itachi stirred, waking Naruto as well. Sakura was glaring at both of them, tapping her foot. “He missed breakfast and his morning checkup,” she said, “How late did you stay up?”

“Not long, Sakura!” Naruto said, “I promise!”

Itachi looked up sleepily. “It wasn’t long, Sakura,” he whispered, “I guess I overestimated how well I was.”

Sakura sighed. “Don’t do it again,” she said, “The Hokage wants to see you today, but, I don’t want him bothering you if you do not feel well.”

“Oh, Sakura, wait,” Naruto said, “he has an infection in the leg, it was checked last night, but could you check it again?”  
She nodded. “His stats came back all right, but, better to be safe, than sorry, right?”

Naruto nodded, while Itachi glared at him. “I am fine,” he said, “The fever is gone and so is the pain.”

Sakura tsked and walked over. “Don’t be stubborn,” she said, “I swear, some of Naruto is rubbing off on you.”

“Hn.”

She quickly looked over the area and smiled. “You are fine,” she said, “Naruto caught it quickly and I was able to use the jutsu pretty quick.”

Itachi nodded. “All right,” he said, “when is the Hokage going to be here?”

Sakura shrugged. “Whenever his lazy ass gets up.”

Naruto laughed. “So, late afternoon?”

The medic nin rolled her eyes. “Yup, sounds about right.”

The older man shook his head. “Such a pick for Hokage, a lazy Nara.”

Naruto shook his head. “He was the best pick, simply for his brain,” he said, “He is great at negotiating, and making people feel like complete morons.”

Sakura shrugged. “Doesn’t take much to do that to you, Naruto.”

“HEY!!!”  
Itachi smiled. “She has a point, Naruto.”

Naruto turned to Itachi. “You’re supposed to be on my side!” 

Slender fingers ran over Naruto’s face. Itachi leaned forward and nodded. “I am.”

Blue eyes closed and Naruto leaned into the touch, his hand going to hold onto Itachi’s.

The pink haired medic smiled and slipped from the room. 


	2. Entropy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting another chapter up, just because....

Sasuke woke and looked around. Yukiko was not in the room. “Yukiko?” he called.

“In the kitchen,” she called.

The raven walked to the kitchen and smiled. Yukiko was busy packing a basket of food. “What is this for?” he asked.

“Naruto and Itachi,” she said, “That hospital food cannot taste that great and Itachi would do better with home cooked meals!”

Sasuke crossed the floor quickly and threw his arms around his wife. She looked at him, startled. “What is wrong?” she asked.

“Thank you,” he whispered, “I love you.”

Yukiko grinned. “It is nothing; Itachi is your brother, so he is my family.”

Sasuke nodded. “Did you think on what we may do to help them?”  
Yukiko nodded. “I am strong enough to lift Itachi,” she said, “I was trained as a nin, just as you were… so, I can take care of him when you or Naruto have a mission.”

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but she just waved her hand. “I will also have my younger brother to help,” she continued, “Remember, he is coming to stay with us?”

Confused, Sasuke shook his head. “I have been busy though, and I am sorry.”

Yukiko laughed. “No problem, I understand,” she said, “My father was just as bad, but, part of the territory.”

“I am all scattered right now,” Sasuke said, “too much happened at one time.”

Yukiko paused in her packing and looked at him. “Sasuke, don’t worry about the past, look towards the future,” she said, “Itachi is still your brother and he needs you now, he has tried to hold it all together for you, alone, now, he needs us to hold it for him.”

“You are right,” he said, “What would I do without you?”

Yukiko laughed. “Who knows?” she said, “Come on, let’s go, I want to meet my brother.”  
Sasuke smiled and nodded, picking up the basket, then led her out of the house.

 

 

 

  


Itachi relaxed into Naruto’s embrace, dozing. He could feel the other’s heartbeat, breathing, it was enough to make him want to fall back to sleep. “Itachi?”

“Hn?”

“How are you feeling?”

“Decent,” Itachi answered, “Better than last week.”

Naruto smiled. “Good,” he said.

Itachi was about to speak again, when there was a knock at the door. Naruto grinned. “It’s Sasuke and Yukiko,” he said.

Black eyes closed and the elder Uchiha sank down under his blankets. “Itachi, what is wrong?” Naruto asked.

“I … I can’t” he mumbled, “Please, make them leave.”

“You know Sasuke is not going to like that,” Naruto said, standing.

“Don’t care.”

“Bah!” 

Sasuke cracked the door open and peaked in. “Naruto?” he said.

Naruto walked to the door and sighed. “He is being difficult,” he said, “Come on in, though.”

Sasuke nodded and looked at Yukiko. “Do you want to wait out here?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I will be fine, but, if I upset him, then I will leave.”

Naruto smiled. “Thank you,” he said.

They walked in, Naruto closing the door behind them. Itachi ignored them, his head covered by blankets. “Itachi, quit it,” Sasuke said, “You are older than me.”

“Hn.”

“Itachi,” Yukiko said, “I was hoping to meet you face to face, and I brought some food for you and Naruto.”

Itachi shifted a little and sat up. “Why?”

Yukiko smiled. “You are my brother as well,” she said, “I am Yukiko, Sasuke’s wife.”

“Nice to meet you,” Itachi said softly, sitting up slowly.

She nodded. “Here,” she said, “You look like you need a home cooked meal.”

Naruto took the basket and looked in. “Ohhh YES!!!” he laughed, “Oh, Yukiko, you are my favorite lady right now!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Yes, Naruto, you love her cooking.”

Black eyes focused on the basket and Itachi leaned forward. “It smells good,” he said, “What is in there?”

“Tuna sushi, ramen, rolls, dango… all sorts of yummy homemade food!” Naruto exclaimed.

“Can you make me a plate?”

Yukiko took the basket from Naruto and pulled two plates out. Sasuke sat in a chair. “Did you bring drinks?” he asked. 

“Of course,” she answered, “Naruto’s favorite and something easy on the stomach for Itachi.”

“Ahhh, food, wonderful, delicious, real food,” Naruto moaned.

Sasuke and Yukiko laughed. “Is the food really that bad?”  
Itachi shook his head. “Not really,” he said, “Much better than what I am used to.”

Naruto gasped and began to jump around, waving his arms. “But, but, but, it is sooo bland and they never ever bring me ramen!”

“Ummm, dumbass, you can leave and go get food,” Sasuke said, “I am pretty sure Itachi would want a break from you occasionally.”

Itachi laughed softly, hiding his smile with a hand. Yukiko giggled and shook her head. Naruto glared at Sasuke. “Oi, asshole, “he said, “Itachi likes having me here!”

“Umm, dobe, I said he may like to have a break,” Sasuke said slowly.

Yukiko sighed. “No fighting now, please?” she said, “We are in a hospital.” 

There was a knock on the door and Sakura poked her head in. “The Hokage is ready to see you,” she said. 

Naruto smiled. “Good, I want to take Itachi home.”

She grinned. “Good, because he may be released today, if you can work out a good plan for him.”

Itachi looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto worriedly. “We have not even spoken about it,” he said, “I don’t want to stay here any longer.”

Yukiko sat on the bed beside Itachi. “Sasuke and I have come up with a plan,” she said, “I am sure that Naruto will agree, but, it is best if we discuss it with the Hokage as well.”

Shikamaru walked in, yawning and nodded his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grinned at Naruto.

“Well, Itachi, seems that you are well enough to leave the hospital,” Shikamaru said. 

Itachi bowed his head. “Yes,” he said softly.

“Ok,” the Hokage sighed, “Let’s get down to business, Itachi, since I did pardon you, due to the evidence we found, I do have to announce that you are back in the village, since we kept you under lock and key when you first got here.”

Disbelief shown in black eyes. “I was pardoned?”

Naruto grinned. “Ya, about 6 months ago,” he said, “Right after Sasuke came back to the village with Yukiko.”

Itachi stared at Sasuke. “You were all right with this?” he asked.

Sasuke shrugged. “Honestly, I was ready to put this all behind me,” he said, “I wanted to be a ninja again, to live normally.”

Naruto laid his hand on Itachi’s. Shikamaru sighed. “Ok then,” he said, “So, what have you worked out?”

Yukiko stepped forward and bowed. Shikamaru waved his hand and smiled. “No need for that,” he said.

She blushed and cleared her throat. “I am perfectly capable of caring for Itachi if Naruto is sent on a long mission,” she said, “Also, if it comes to a point where I cannot, my younger brother is going to be here to help me as well.”

Shikamaru thought for a second. “Well, that sounds like a decent arrangement,” he said, “Fine, then, we will get Itachi settled into Naruto’s home, tomorrow, I will announce his return to the village and Naruto, next week, you have an in village mission.”

“Eh?” Naruto cocked his head, “In village?”  
Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, you have to escort a nobleman’s daughter around, while he is here for business,” he said, “She specifically asked for you.”

“Blah,” Naruto said, “But, it is a mission and it is in the village, so, ok!”

Itachi laughed. “Naruto, you don’t need to worry about me so much,” he said, “I am pretty sure Yukiko can help me.”

Shikamaru laughed. “All righty,” he said, “I guess Sakura can get the release paper work going, and get Naruto up to speed on what Itachi is going to need… oh, I will need Itachi there for the announcement tomorrow. “

Sasuke nodded. “While Sakura gets everything ready, Yukiko and I can go to Naruto’s house and get it ready,” he said, “and I am sure that Naruto needs food in that house as well.”

The blond had the grace to look ashamed. “Ya, kinda,” he said, “But, I haven’t been there is a while.”

Shikamaru shook his head. “Mah, whatever,” he said, “Anyway, I will speak with you later, Naruto, about your mission.”

Sasuke nodded. “Itachi, we will see you in a bit.”

“Eat that food, while you are waiting,” Yukiko said, “Looks like I will have more people to cook for.”

Itachi raised his hand and went to speak, before Yukiko cut him off. “Say nothing, Naruto can’t cook and you will not be able to for a while,” she said, “We live close enough to each other that it will not be a problem.”

“But…”

Sasuke shook his head. “You won’t win,” he said, “She does what she wants.”  
Naruto laughed. “Ya, she rules!”

Itachi sighed and nodded. Shikamaru nodded his head and waved. “Well, I am off,” he said, “Much paper work to ignore and hide from.”

Sakura rolled her eyes and followed Shikamaru out. Naruto laughed. “Well, dobe, give me the keys to your house,” Sasuke said, “So we can clean it up, I don’t want my brother getting sick because you can’t clean.”

Naruto sat back and crossed his arms. Itachi shook his head. “Don’t worry, Naruto,” he said, “I will be able to help soon enough.”

Grumbling about arrogant bastards, Naruto handed Sasuke the keys to his house. Yukiko giggled behind her hand, then nodded to Naruto and Itachi. “We will be back in a bit,” she said, “How bad is your house, Naruto?”

“Eh, heheheheh.’

“Never mind.”  
Itachi sighed as they left. “You did not have to stay here all the time,” he said, “Neglecting your home like that.”

Naruto shrugged. “Not much in there anyway,” he said, “I was rarely there in the first place.”

“Oh, so we need to get furniture?”  
“Nah, just a larger bed, and a dining room table.”

Itachi smirked. “Bigger bed, hmm?” he asked, “What would we need that for?”  
“Uh, because you need a place to sleep,” Naruto said, dumbly.

Shaking his head, Itachi grinned. “I thought you were going to sleep on the couch.”

Naruto looked at him, a dumb look on his face. “But, Itachi….,”

Itachi held up a hand. “I was joking, Naruto,” he said, “A larger bed is good, only if I can help pick it out.”

“You are more of a brat than I am,” the blond sulked, “Not fair.”

“Ah, but, you put up with it.”

“bah!”

Sakura walked in and smiled. “All right, instructions,” she said, “Itachi will be in therapy twice a week, an hour apiece, but, he must do some sort of exercise every day, some will require help, some will not.”

Itachi looked thoughtful. “How long?” he asked.

“Probably until we can get you strong enough to attempt a prosthetic,” Sakura answered, “That way, Naruto doesn’t worry about you when he goes on missions.”

“Cool, anything else?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, Itachi will still need medication, and he needs to eat,” Sakura said, “Full meals, three times a day… healthy, not just Ramen!”

“But, uh, Sakura, Ramen is healthy!”  
“Like hell it is!” Sakura snapped, “I have already given Yukiko an appropriate list for Itachi and she is going to help you learn to make it!”

“But, Sakura,” Naruto whined, “I can’t cook!”

“Yup, but you are going to learn, if you want Itachi to stay with you!”  
Naruto sat back, pouting. Itachi shook his head. “I can cook, Naruto,” he said, “I can guide you, all right.”  
Blue eyes brightened and he sat back up. “OK!” he yelled, “So when can he leave?”  
Sakura sighed. “When the meds are filled, his therapy is scheduled, paper work is signed, and Sasuke gets back,” she said, “Do you need any alterations to your house to accommodate him?” 

Naruto shook his head. “Nah,” he said, “One story house, a ramp that leads up, and very open plan, we should be good, though, I do have to go and get a bed.”  
Itachi smiled. “I will be fine here,” he said, “Go and get the bed.”

“I thought you wanted to help?”  
“We will need it tonight, right?”

Naruto shook his head. “My bed right now, is fairly large, but, I stretch out a lot.”

Itachi cast a quick glance at Sakura, the smile on his face turning into a smirk. “Well, I can sleep on top of you,” he said.

Sakura blushed and glared at him. “Why you!”  
“That is a great idea!” Naruto said, “It is going to be cold tonight anyway.”

Sakura groaned and rushed from the room “I will be back.”

“HAHAHAHAHA!” Naruto rolled on the floor, holding his sides. 

“Naruto, get up here,” Itachi said.

The younger man got up and looked at him. “What?”  
Itachi held out his hand. “Hold me.”

Smiling, Naruto sat down and pulled the Raven into his lap. Itachi curled in close and closed his eyes. “What’s wrong?” Naruto asked.

“Tomorrow.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Sasuke and I will be there.”

Itachi shook his head. “They will know I am here and where I will be staying,” he said, “If I had been brought back earlier, when I was healthy enough for Tsunade to save my leg and my health, I wouldn’t be as worried, but, now, I am angry that I cannot even defend myself.”

Naruto sighed. “Well, I understand that,” he said, “But, Itachi..”

“Don’t!” the raven snapped, “I was supposed to die, Sasuke was not supposed to have to worry about me, I didn’t want to become a burden!”  
“Damnit Itachi!” Naruto yelled, “Do you really think that Sasuke has felt relief from your ‘death’ that he has lived happily, after learning the truth?”

“He should have!”

Naruto shook his head. “He didn’t,” he said, “After Madara told him what had happened and that rat bastard Danzo confirmed it, he wanted to destroy this village… we are lucky that Yukiko came into his life that she convinced him that the best revenge would to be to return and bring the Uchiha clan back.”

Itachi frowned. “I really wish I had prevented Madara from saying anything to him,” he muttered, “He would have been happy that he had rid the world of me.”

“Itachi!” Naruto yelled, “You are here now, with us, and we want you here!”

“WHY?” he screamed, “Why the hell would you want me here?”  
He sagged against Naruto and sighed. “I just don’t understand,” he said softly.

Naruto held him close and sighed. “You don’t have to,” he said, “Just, go with it, Sasuke still loves you, Yukiko wants to get to know her new brother, and I love you, that should be all that matters.”  
Naruto heard a soft whimper. “I can’t live with myself,” Itachi whispered, “I see their faces, I see Sasuke’s face, and it haunts me, they are always there.”

“Then let us help you,” Naruto said, “Itachi, no matter what you think, you do deserve a good life.”

Sakura knocked on the door and poked her head in. “One of the nurses heard yelling,” she said, “Is something wrong?”

“We have got it worked out,” Naruto said, “Do you have the paper work?”

“Yup, along with a diet made for him,” she said, “Itachi, please, follow it, no matter what Naruto tempts you with.”

Itachi nodded, glaring silently at his lover. Sakura sighed and handed the paper work to Naruto. “Naruto, you need to sign the last two pages, Itachi reads and signs the rest.”

“Great!”

Sakura grinned. “Sasuke is on his way back now,” she said, “They just finished your house and the shopping.”

“I have no way to pay them or you, for helping me,” Itachi said, quietly.

“Eh, don’t worry about it,” Sakura said, “The hospital stay has been paid for, Sasuke still has control of the Uchiha money, so, I am sure that you get some of that, and Naruto is good with the higher ranking missions, so, his savings should be built up again in no time.”

“What do you mean, paid for?” Itachi asked warily.

“Naruto paid for it all,” Sakura said, “He paid us monthly, to ensure you got the best care.”

“Why would you do that?”

Naruto shrugged. “To help you,” he said, “Sasuke needed you, and you needed and still need, help.” 

Itachi closed his eyes. Sakura looked at Naruto worriedly. “Do you think you should take him home today?” she asked.

“Yes, he will get better faster, if he is comfortable,” Naruto said, “Luckily, Sasuke lives outside of the old district, so, no need for unnecessary trauma.”

Sakura looked at Itachi. “Itachi, do you want to leave?”  
“I want to go home,” he answered in a small voice.

“Good,” she said, “Then, sign these and you can go home.”

Itachi took the paper work, still sitting in Naruto’s lap, and signed them. The blond did the same and handed it back to Sakura. “Ok, just wait here a few more minutes and you can leave,” Sakura said, “Just want to make sure that Naruto has his house key back.”

After she left, Itachi looked up at Naruto. “How are we going to get home, without anyone seeing me?” he asked. 

“Well, where I live, it is easy to get there and avoid the main streets,” Naruto said, “If you want, we can go out the back door and walk from there.”

A small nod was all he got before the door opened again. Sasuke and Yukiko walked in. The younger Uchiha glared at his best friend. “Dobe, how long has it been since you have even unlocked that door?”  
“Ummmm, a year.” Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

“It shows,” Yukiko said, shaking her head, “It was so stale in there and there was plenty of rotten food, but, it is all cleaned out, brand new sheets for your bed, new stuff for the bathroom, food, etc.”

“Awww, you didn’t have to go through all that trouble,” Naruto said, “Let me pay you back for all of it.”

Sasuke held up his hand. “It is the least I could do,” he said, “You gave me my brother back and while I am not completely free of guilt, it is lessened.”

Itachi looked up at his brother. “Guilt?” he asked, “For what?”  
“We will talk later,” Sasuke said, “After you get settled into your house and feeling better.”

Sakura came back in and smiled. “All right, let’s get him out of here,” she said, “Naruto, please, take care of him, so he does not relapse.”

“I will!” Naruto said, “I will not even buy ramen, only the healthy food you told me to buy!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, while Yukiko and Sakura laughed. “You do not have to go that far, Naruto,” Sakura said, “Just, ensure that you have the food for Itachi.”

Naruto nodded. “Ok, shall we go then?” he asked.

Itachi nodded and put his arms around Naruto’s neck. “If you want, we have the escape tunnel open, it pops up near the edge of town, you would just have to backtrack a bit, but, you shouldn’t come into contact with anyone,” Sakura said, “Oh, Naruto, do you have clothes for him?”

Naruto stopped and frowned. “No, just what he came in wearing and the few things that were brought in.”  
Yukiko smiled. “Don’t worry,” she said, “Let’s get him home and comfortable and I will go shopping after.”  
Itachi and Naruto looked at her, then at Sasuke, who sighed. “What can I say, she never stops,” he said, “But, we should get back, it is nearly dinner time.”  
Naruto nodded. “Sakura, where is that tunnel exit?” 

“Come on,” she said, “First floor, all the way near our OR.”

Itachi shuddered and tightened his grip on Naruto. The demon vessel smiled. “Let’s go home,” he whispered to his lover.

“Yes, my first home in so long.”

Naruto hugged him close and smiled. He kissed the top of Itachi’s head. “Lead the way, Sakura,” he said. 

The Kunoichi walked from the room, followed by the others. She led them through winding back hall ways, down to the first floor. She pulled out a key and opened a hidden door. “Here you go,” she said, “You will come out about 30 feet from your house, Sasuke, from there, not too far to Naruto’s eh?”

“You are the best, Sakura,” Sasuke said, “Thank you.”

Itachi looked at them. “You have done so much for me,” he said softly, “I don’t know how I am going to repay you.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it,” Sakura said, waving her hand at him, “You get better and live happily with Naruto and consider debt repaid.”

Yukiko smiled and looked at Sasuke. “Don’t worry about it, brother,” he said, “Just relax, we are here for you.”

Itachi nodded. “All right,” Naruto said, “Let’s go home!”

Sasuke led the way through the tunnel, followed by Naruto, then Yukiko. Itachi kept his face hidden in Naruto’s chest. The younger Uchiha looked back and smiled. “Hey, Naruto,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Can I talk to you after we get him settled in?”

“Sure, is something wrong?”  
Sasuke shook his head. “Just need to talk.”

Itachi looked up and frowned. “What is going on?” he asked.

“Nothing, Itachi,” Sasuke assured, “I promise, I just need to ask him a few things.”

Itachi nodded. He closed his eyes, falling asleep against Naruto’s chest. 

 


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I started last year sometime.. and I am posting it slowly while I work on my Avengers one... and another Naruto one lol

The group made it to Naruto’s home quickly. The blond gasped when the door was opened. “You did this all?” he asked.

The house was spotless. New blinds hung in the rooms, the kitchen was stocked. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Of course,” Sasuke said, “You took care of Itachi and you continue to do so, so, the least I could do was help to get your home ready for him.”

Yukiko nodded. “Family take care of one another,” she said, “You are our family, you and Itachi.”

Naruto blinked his eyes, willing the tears to dry up. “I … I really don’t know how to thank you,” he whispered, “I have never belonged to a real family before.”

“Dobe, you have always been a part of my family,” Sasuke said, smiling, “Even if I wanted to deny it, you have always been my best friend.”

Naruto shifted Itachi and walked to the couch. He laid him down, smiling as the older man sighed in his sleep. Yukiko went to the bedroom and grabbed a blanket. After covering Itachi, the blond turned to his friend. “Well, he is asleep, what did you need to talk to me about?”

Sasuke looked straight at him, his face serious. “Naruto, you have given me back my family and, in essence, added to it, created a new one,” he said, “I will never be able to repay you, for taking care of him, for taking care of me.”

He took a breath and blinked quickly. “I have no idea what I would do without you and Yukiko,” he continued, “I..”

Naruto silenced him with a hug, holding him tightly. “Don’t worry Sasuke,” he said, “You not killing me for molesting your brother is good enough.”

Sasuke laughed. “You make him happy,” he said, “See that it stays that way.”

“Of course.”

Yukiko smiled. “Come on Sasuke,” she said, “I need to get Itachi some clothes, and then come back here and make dinner.”

“What size does he wear, Naruto?”

“I am not sure,” he answered, “For right now, though, just get him some loose pants and house shirts… medium probably, he is so thin now.”  
She nodded and looked at Sasuke. “You stay here,” she said, “I will be back shortly, just choose what you want me to make for dinner.”

Both men nodded and she kissed Sasuke before heading out. Naruto looked at the couch and grinned. “Maybe I should move him to the bedroom,” he said, “It is actually started to get cool right now and my room is going to be the warmest place.”

Sasuke shook his head. “He has already warmed the couch.”  
“Ah, you have a point.”

“Of course.” 

Naruto shook his head and walked into the kitchen, mumbling something about arrogant Uchihas. Sasuke followed, after taking one last glance at his brother. The blond pulled out two sake bowls and set the drink to warm. “Do you want a snack?” he asked.

“Nah, Yukiko would be mad if we ate before she could cook us the big dinner she is planning.”

Naruto’s eyes lit up. “Ohhhh, I can’t wait!”

Sasuke sat at the table and nodded. “You should have plenty of food, at least until next week.”

“Naruto?”

Both men looked up when they heard Itachi’s voice. The blond walked to the couch and looked at the older man. Itachi was still asleep, but looked to be having a nightmare. “Itachi,” Naruto said softly, “Itachi, wake up, your fine.”

Itachi’s eyes fluttered, in an attempt to wake. He let out a pained moan and shifted. “Naruto, please,” he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

The blond sighed and sat on the couch. “Hey, darling, wake up,” he said, “Itachi.”

“Please…”

Sasuke looked over. “Is he feverish?”

Naruto touched Itachi’s forehead. “Nope,” he said, “It may be the stress of the past few days.”

“Yeah.”

Itachi whimpered. Naruto pulled him gently into his lap and held him. “Shhh,” he whispered, “your fine.”

The thin body shifted and Itachi opened his eyes. “Naruto, you have to save Sasuke, please,” he pleaded, “Don’t let Orochimaru get him.”  
Naruto beckoned for Sasuke to come over. The younger Uchiha walked over and laid his hand on Itachi’s face. “Brother, I am here,” he said, “It is over, you are here with us.”

Itachi blinked and looked around. “Where am I?” he asked

Naruto smiled. “You are home,” he said, “Remember?”

A slow nod. “Yes, oh gods, I thought I was back in the forest.”

Sasuke shook his head. “No, you are here with us, where you belong.”  
Naruto hugged his boyfriend close. “Do you want to go to the bed, or sit here with us?”

“Sit with you,” he whispered, “I don’t want to be alone.”

Sasuke smiled. “Naruto, we can sit at the couch,” he said, “It will be more comfortable.”

The blond grinned. “Can you grab the sake?” he asked, “Itachi, do you want anything?”  
“No thank you,” he said.

Sasuke frowned. “Itachi, you need to eat or drink something,” he said.

“I will for dinner.”

Naruto shook his head. Sasuke sat down, setting the bowls and bottle of Sake on the table in front of the couch. He looked at his brother. “Itachi, I am so glad that you are here,” he said softly, trying to hide the fact that he was about to cry.

Itachi smiled and nodded. “Thank you, little brother.”  
Sasuke shook his head. “No need to thank me,” he said, “I want you to get as well as possible, I want us to be a family again.”  
The older man could only nod. He leaned back against Naruto and closed his eyes. Sasuke leaned forward and took Itachi’s hand in his own. “I guess,” Itachi started, “I don’t understand why either of you would want me around, I have harmed both of you, people in this village and yet, here I am, in a home, my brother sitting near me, and I have a lover.”

He took a deep breath and shook his head, opening his eyes. “I hate the fact of what I did, and I want to forget it, but, it keeps coming back,” he continued, “But, I want to thank you both and Yukiko as well, for giving me a chance.”

Sasuke sighed. “No need to thank us, Itachi,” he said, “You had to make a terrible choice, but, you ensured that they did not suffer and for that, I thank you.” 

Naruto put his arms around Itachi and held him close. He leaned forward slightly, to whisper into Itachi’s ear, “You are mine, you always will be, I love you.”

Itachi turned his head towards Naruto and smiled. “Do you promise?”

The blond nodded and kissed him. Itachi relaxed completely, his hand holding onto Naruto’s. Sasuke grinned. “Ahh, gag worthy,” he muttered.

Itachi opened his eyes as Naruto pulled back. “Brat,” he said, “I am sure I will have to put up with you kissing your wife.”

“Yes, you will,” Naruto said, “They get all sappy whenever they are together for more than five minutes.”

Sasuke mock glared at his friend. “Liar.”

Itachi laughed. “I am sure that I will get used to it.”

Naruto nodded, absently running his hand up and down Itachi’s arm. Sasuke poured the sake and handed Naruto his. “Tomorrow, Itachi’s wheelchair will be brought here,” Naruto said, “I figure after the announcement in the morning, we can take him around Konoha and then bed shopping. “

He looked down at Itachi. “Does that sound all right with you?” he asked.

The raven nodded. “Yes,” he replied, “Do I have to go though?”

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto. “Perhaps Shikamaru can do it without Itachi,” he said, “I will talk to him in the morning, if the lazy bastard is awake!”

“Thank you.”

Naruto smiled. “It will all work out, Itachi,” he said, “I know you hate having to be looked after, but, think of it as having a personal servant.”

Itachi laughed. “Really, you and Sasuke?” he asked.

“Hey, what about Yukiko?” Sasuke said.

Itachi looked at him. “I would never use her,” he said, grinning slyly at his brother, “Though, she may end up using you both as a servant as well.”

Naruto laughed as Sasuke sputtered, trying to find something to say. It wasn’t everyday that the Uchiha was speechless. Itachi laughed quietly and shook his head. “Sasuke, I am joking.”

“I know that!” 

“Sure you did,” Naruto laughed.

“Shut up, dobe!”

Itachi shook his head. “Sasuke, not nice,” he said, “Is that any way to speak to your older brother’s boyfriend?”  
“Of course it is,” Sasuke said, “This is Naruto we are talking about.”  
Naruto glared at his friend. “Eh, bite me, bastard.”  
Itachi grinned. “Naruto, Sasuke,” he said, “We should all get along.”

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by his wife’s arrival. She looked tired, but very excited. “Sasuke, I thought of something,” she said, “We have a big enough house, with a completely separate building towards the back, how about Naruto and Itachi staying with us, until Itachi can get around good enough on his own and then they can move into that other house.”

Naruto looked at her. “But, you just got this one fixed for us,” he said, “Besides, I can’t afford to not live here.”

Yukiko grinned. “Sell it,” she said, “You depleted your savings helping Itachi, you will be stuck in the village on short missions for a while, honestly, this is the perfect solution.”

Naruto looked at Itachi. “Can we talk about it and get back to you?” he asked.

Sasuke sighed. “Don’t I get a say?”  
Yukiko laughed. “Of course, but, I doubt you are going to say no.”

Sasuke just shook his head. “You’re right,” he said.

She just grinned and went into the kitchen. “Let me get dinner ready,” she called, “I have the perfect meal, something good for Itachi and the rest of us will like as well.”

Naruto grinned. “Goody!”  
Itachi shook his head. Sasuke laughed. “Eh, get used to it,” he said, “You chose to live with him.”

The older man shrugged. “Besides you, Sasuke,“ he said, “He is the only bright point in my life.”

Itachi found himself pulled into a hug. Naruto held him close. “Don’t talk like that,” the blonde whispered.

“I can’t…I don’t want to place my hopes to high,” Itachi said, sadly.

Naruto sighed and touched Itachi’s face, gently asking him to look. When he had the raven’s full attention, Naruto kissed him softly. “Don’t worry,” he whispered, “All that matters now is your life here, with your family.”

Black eyes focused on Sasuke. “Do you think that as well?” 

Sasuke stood and smiled softly at his brother. “Yes, I do.”

He looked towards the kitchen and shook his head. “Yukiko, do you need any help?”

“Nope,” she called, “I have got it.”

Sasuke looked back towards his brother. Itachi was completely relaxed against Naruto, half asleep. The blonde was running one hand through thick black hair, while the other was around a thin waist. The younger Uchiha smiled and walked into the kitchen. Yukiko looked at him. “Why are you not in there with Naruto and Itachi?”  
“They are cuddling,” Sasuke said, “As much as I love them both, I don’t want to see that.”

Yukiko laughed. “You are weird, Sasuke.”  
“Why is that?”

“Because it creeps you out to see your brother cuddle.”

“WHAT?!”  
Yukiko shushed him and grinned. “I can still get to you,” she said, “Anyway, sit here and talk to me, I am hoping that they want to move into our home, that way, it will be easier on Itachi.”

“I know, but, Naruto is very independent.”

She eyed him carefully. “Well, that may be one reason you two get along,” she said, “But, you both have to learn that it is all right to accept help, occasionally.”

“I know,” Sasuke said, “Perhaps Itachi will convince him.”

“One can only hope.”

 


End file.
